


Explosion of Christmas

by WanderingAlice



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAlice/pseuds/WanderingAlice
Summary: Carlos comes home to find a christmas-themed disaster zone. Cecil proceeds to be adorable, and the wrapping paper might have an agenda.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the tumblr prompt by wtnvheadcanons "Cecil and Carlos have Christmas lights in their house all year round bc aesthetic". The original post on tumblr was about a week ago, and can be found on my personal tumblr [ here - WanderingsofAlice](http://wanderingsofalice.tumblr.com/post/154315463581/wtnvheadcanons-cecil-and-carlos-have-christmas%22). I also have a writing tumblr [ WanderingAliceWrites](http://wanderingalicewrites.tumblr.com/). Please come by! I need people to squee with about this awesome podcast!

“Um… Cecil?” Carlos looks around their living room in amazement. He swears he’s only been gone less than an hour, but suddenly the single strand of colored lights they have hanging from the ceiling has multiplied and produced a multitude of other christmas-themed items. 

“Yes love?” Cecil asks, sticking his head around the corner. He’s somehow gotten tinsel tangled in his hair, and Carlos is pretty sure that’s a popcorn string wrapped around his left arm. His tattoos are swirling and poking at it like it might be radioactive. 

“What… happened?” Carlos gestures vaguely to the aftermath of a christmas-themed tornado that has taken over their house. 

“I’m decorating!” Cecil says brightly, “For Christmas.”

“Cecil, babe, you don’t even celebrate Christmas.”

Cecil shrugs and gives Carlos that shy grin he’s never been able to get over. “You do,” is all he says, before pulling his head back into the other room. Carlos follows, to find a similar scene in their dining room and kitchen. He’s pretty sure those are supposed to be santa hats covering his beaker collection. The coffee machine is whirring to what might be Feliz Navidad, and the oven is happily spitting out gingerbread men all over the floor- complete with gumdrop buttons. 

“Drat!” 

Carlos turns to see Cecil fighting his way free of a roll of wrapping paper that is very determinedly trying to ensnare him. Carlos stifles a laugh, which turns into a guffaw when the ribbons on the table next to Cecil join in the fight. The purple ribbon seems to be intent on tying bows in his hair.

“It’s not funny!” Cecil whines. “Help!”

Still chuckling, Carlos goes over to help his husband and only succeeds in becoming entangled himself. The wrapping paper and ribbons somehow maneuver around them until they’re trapped chest-to-chest, with Carlos’ arms wrapped around Cecil’s shoulders and Cecil’s hands tied to Carlos’ waist. 

“Hi,” Carlos says softly, smiling down at the other man despite their predicament. 

“Hi,” Cecil repeats, blushing a faint purple.  It’s amazing that even after all this time, Carlos can still make him blush like that with a simple smile. Then Cecil looks down. “I guess I’ve made a mess of things, huh?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Carlos tells him. “I sort of like where we are right now.”

“Trapped by wrapping paper?”

“Holding each other,” Carlos says. Cecil blushes again, and Carlos can’t help himself. He tilts his head just enough to bring their mouths in line and kisses his husband. The wrapping paper gives a satisfied sigh and retreats. After a minute, and some determined nudging from the paper, the ribbons curl back up on the table. Cecil and Carlos don’t even notice.


End file.
